1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a flying disc target and a method of using the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a collapsible flying disc target having an interchangeable target pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several years, flying saucers and games using flying saucers have been increasingly popular with people of all ages. Typical games involve testing players skill and accuracy in throwing the flying saucers at particular targets.
Conventional flying saucer targets include a frame which stands upright from the ground and which includes at least one opening through which users throw the saucers through. However, the conventional flying saucer targets such as the one disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,734 are complicated to setup, difficult to store, and only provide targets for users of one skill level. The saucer target frame in the disclosed patent requires a user to assemble multiple resilient rods together and then attach a cover onto the rods.
The users of these conventional saucer targets often become accustomed to the size, position, and location of the targets and therefore will easily become proficient and will discontinue use soon thereafter.
In addition, these saucer targets require a considerable amount of time and effort to setup prior to being used. Also, since the height of these types of targets is fixed, they cannot be adjusted to accommodate users of different heights and/or skill levels. Furthermore, the frames on which these typical targets are supported are bulky, instable and may be easily blown over by a gust of wind.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved saucer target, which is collapsible yet stable, as well as being adjustable in height to accommodate users of various heights and skill levels. In addition, it is also desirable to provide an improved saucer target which includes interchangeable targets which can be replaced to accommodate users of different skill levels.